Hermione's Secret
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: Hermione has a secret that she has never shared with any of her other friends. When she finally tells Harry, she fears it may ruin their friendship for good. However, something terrible happens to her which leaves her life in the balance. M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione's Secret**

The bushy haired teen packed clothes and books into their trunk, then sighed as they sat on the edge of the bed. If somebody had looked, then that person would have said Hermione Granger was an attractive young lady. They would, however, be very wrong indeed – Hermione was actually a boy. If they had to swear in court, Hermione would be forced to admit that her real name was actually Herman. Herman had known from an early age that he was actually a girl, and – true to form, had read a number of books before talking to his parents. It had taken some time to get to grips with the idea, but they accepted this was not a passing something, and sought advice from medical friends. One consultant had identified Herman as having Gender Dysphasia, but had said that the boy was too young to start any kind of treatment. The only thing they could do was to dress their son as a girl and treat him as such. He had picked Hermione as his 'Alter ego' from one of his favourite books, and that had been it for some time – until the day that Hermione got her visit by a Hogwarts' teacher.

#

"_Is Herman Granger in?" asked a tall woman in long robes and wearing a pointed hat._

"_Who wants to know?" Hermione's mother had asked._

"_My name is Professor McGonagall – Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you do not mind, I'd like to come in and talk some more. I have things to tell you that had best not be overheard"_

"_You are not the only one" Hermione's mother had said._

"_Hmm…" McGonagall thought the situation over carefully. "This is going to be a problem"_

#

"Hermione, sweetheart!" her mother called from the landing. "Are you asleep?" and a long pause followed.

"Yes" Hermione smiled, then undressed and put on a nightgown for bed. She was thankful for the fact that magic would allow people to think she was a true girl until she was old enough to take a sex change operation. At Hogwarts, only the teaching staff knew – plus Pomfrey - knew of her true self, but each year became harder and harder to keep the secret from her friends. It was hard work when you shared a dorm room with two other girls, and Hermione had had a lucky escape the previous year when Lavender had spotted Hermione with two boxes of muggle pills – both had been labelled as Hormone Pills. The excuse had been that Hermione was low in certain hormones, but that she was allergic to the magical method of boosting the numbers. She didn't mind lying to most of her friends, but Harry was another matter entirely. Hermione felt attracted to him since the day they first met, but had never known if he held feelings for her too. What would happen if she told him that Hermione was not exactly 'factory standard', and was in fact a boy? She would have the occasional nightmare about a friendship ruined for the rest of their lives. Hermione had never bothered to tell Ron Weasley as he had been known to upset people by blabbing secrets. As she went to sleep, Hermione resolved to thrown caution to the winds and tell Harry the truth one day during the coming school year.

# # # # #

"So what did you do over the holidays?" asked Harry.

"Oh…" Hermione had been spending quite a bit of it going to various clinics around the country. "Going to museums, reading books – you know the sort of thing. Did spend a week skiing in Switzerland" she glanced out of the window. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I went rock climbing in south Wales, drove karts around a local circuit and celebrated my birthday by going out for a meal" Harry said.

"Really?"

"No" Harry grinned. "I spent most of the holiday trying to stay away from my relatives. On my birthday, Dudley kicked me in the back so hard I passed out from the pain. The Dursleys were able to get away by saying that I was playing rugby and that is how I got the bruises" his expression darkened for a few moments. Hermione felt sorry for Harry, and wished that there was something that could be done for him. Professor Dumbledore had said that he had to stay there so that Voldemort couldn't attack him, but it meant that Harry suffered physical, verbal and mental abuse every summer.

"Where is Ron?" asked Hermione, noticing that he hadn't appeared yet.

"Ron had an accident" said Ginny. "He'll meet us at Hogwarts" she went on to explain that Ron had slipped in the bathroom and cracked his head open. It wasn't anything serious, but he wouldn't be able to see them on the train and would go to Hogwarts directly from St Mungos. The friends talked about what they had done over the summer, but Hermione kept thinking of ways to explain what she really was to Harry. One thought bugged her for some time now, and that was that she fancied Harry - but she was a boy. Did that make him gay at all?

#

"Miss Granger" McGonagall called to Hermione as she walked to the stairs leading to the dorms.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Madam Pomfrey would like to see you at once" the deputy said.

"Yes, Professor" Hermione gave a loud sigh as she left the common room and headed to the hospital wing. Nothing was wrong, but Pomfrey wanted to give Hermione some potions that would suppress the male hormones in her body – in addition to those muggle pills.

"Ah, Miss Granger…" Pomfrey looked up from writing a letter. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Alright" Hermione replied.

"Apart from the potions, I want to check your state of health" Pomfrey told her. "If you'd like to step behind the curtain and undress completely" and Hermione nodded and went behind the screens set up around a bed. The first time that she had had to undergo this examination, she had felt a freak for having a penis hanging between her legs, but Pomfrey had just treated her as another girl. Pomfrey was business like during the examination, but talked to Hermione to help take her mind off things. Once she was done, Hermione dressed, took the potions and went to Gryffindor tower to sleep.

**A/N**

**Short, but sweet I'd say. This was created after seeing an idea by my good friend and comrade in all things Worst Witch - Lynnhallow in her story Secret. Its a good read, though a little bunched up last few chapters... Credit for the idea goes to her. We both tread where other Authors dare to go...**

**Stephanie**

**(In Total Charge while Pixel is off recharging his batteries)**


	2. Questions and Answers

**Questions and Answers**

"What happened to you, Hermione?" asked Ron. "We didn't see you at all during the weekend"

"I don't want to talk about it, Ron" Hermione replied. Ron opened his mouth to ask why when Harry leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

"I got you homework from McGonagall" Harry said. "And, for a change, you can look at my notes"

"Couldn't I just copy you?" asked Hermione.

"_How will you learn_?" Harry replied in a high pitched voice – echoing what she had said during their first year.

"At least I got back in time for Potions" Hermione said, and Snape walked in with a grumpy look on his face. Normally he was just nasty, but today he was grumpy.

"You will work in groups of three" said Snape, "And create a potion that is on the board. After you have followed the instructions, you will look it up in your books and write a full side of parchment about it. You may begin" and the class went to work.

"I hope that he doesn't cause too many problems" Harry said, glancing at Snape who was watching Neville cutting ingredients.

"Here's to hoping" Hermione said, glancing at the instructions once more to check something. Once they had made the potion, they looked it up in their books and found it was a Wide Awake potion – designed to keep you awake and alert for extended periods of time.

"You want cheering up?" asked Harry.

"How?" asked Hermione.

"Watch Snape's reaction when I ask him a question" Harry said, then put up his hand.

"Don't tell me you have not been able to complete the simple task I have given to you" Snape said.

"No, Sir" Harry said. "I was wondering about side effects from the potion" he went on. "The books says you would sleep for a longer period than normal, but I was thinking about other side effects"

"Such as?" Snape asked him. The rest of the class fell silent as they listened in.

"As the potion wears off, you'd become more tired then normal. I was wondering about effects to the body if one was to drink another dose. Presumably there would be judgment issues and reaction times would be much slower – causing serious dangers. Also, would not the body begin to fail since it did not have enough time to produce enough essential fluids?" Harry asked.

"I am uncertain" Snape blinked. Harry had asked a logical and well thought question. "I shall find out for you, Mr Potter. Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir. Whilst we've been talking, Draco Malfoy has been putting something into Neville's cauldron. He can not claim it was either Neville or I that did it as Neville was looking at you. It could not be myself since we have been talking about the potion and the effects it may have under sustained and constant use" Harry was dripping with politeness, and knew Snape couldn't do anything. He looked over at Neville's cauldron and saw that it was not the colour it should have been – even though it had been sometime before.

"Mr Malfoy, you have spoilt Mr Longbottom's potion on purpose. Ten points from Slytherin and a detention with me this evening. You will also write to your father and inform him about your actions – including the fact you have rendered Mr Longbottom's cauldron unusable" Snape said. "As there are only five minutes of the lesson remaining, you may clear away your things and leave"

"Professor!" Malfoy was on his feet. "It wasn't me that did it – it was Granger" and then muttered something that was quite rude.

"That's another ten points, Mr Malfoy. Furthermore, it is also another night's detention with me. It could not have been Miss Granger as she would have had to either stand up and throw it with good aim into the cauldron, or else get up, walk round, drop whatever it was into the cauldron and then return to her seat without anybody noticing" Snape said, then stood back as the class left. Harry, Hermione and Ron saved their potions before leaving the classroom.

#

"You have a letter, Miss Granger" Professor Sprout said, handing her a letter. Hermione's hands shook a little before taking the letter to read.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_We are writing to inform you that a surgeon trained in both muggle and magical methods has agreed to perform your operation in four weeks time. You will be required to attend St Mungos on December 2nd. Your expected recovery time is four days_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_S. Calpel_

"I hope that isn't bad news" Harry said.

"Just something I've been waiting for" Hermione replied.

"Well you look better for it" Harry said, and then went back to his book about war.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"How would you feel if a close friend kept something important from you?" Hermione asked.

"Like what?" Harry looked up from his book.

"Something about themselves that might change the way the friend looked and thought about them" Hermione said.

"Well…" thought Harry, "It all depends on how long the secret was kept for, and for what reason" he said. "So what is the big secret?" but Hermione said she couldn't tell him.

"I might be able to tell you later" she said.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Quite alright, thank you, Gracious! Is that the time? I better get to bed" and Hermione scurried up to her dorm. Harry looked and saw that the time was only 9pm, and he wondered what was bothering the girl of his dreams. At that moment, the portrait sprang open and Lavender and Parvati entered the common room.

"Lavender? Parvati? Do you think I could have a word?" Harry said, steering both of them to a corner of the room and creating a privacy charm around them.

"Whats up?" asked Parvati.

"I've noticed that Hermione is acting very odd lately" Harry told them. "She's been getting letters more frequently than normal for her. Now she just asked me if a friend keeping a very important secret about them would change their friendship. When I asked why, she refused to say what the secret was or why she asked the question"

"That's not like her" Lavender frowned.

"Have either of you two seen anything abnormal so far that would concern you?"

"She keeps a privacy charm around her bed" Parvati admitted. "I sometimes do that when I play with myself, but Hermione's is pretty powerful" she added with a slight blush. In other circumstances, Harry would have pushed for more information on that point.

"Has she said anything to either of you that would make you think she was under a charm or spell? Or a potion even?" he asked.

"She did say that she might have to leave Hogwarts before the Christmas break" Lavender said – remembering something Hermione had casually said to her.

"Look, I'm going to see McGonagall" Harry said. "Would you two mind keeping an eye on Hermione please? Let me know if you see or hear anything that is cause for concern"

"Sure" said Parvati.

"Not a problem" added Lavender.

"Not a word of this to her – or Ron for that matter" Harry finished, and cancelled the spell before leaving Gryffindor Tower.

# # # # #

"I presume that you have a good reason for walking around at this late hour, Mr Potter" a voice said. Harry turned to see McGonagall walking up the corridor behind him.

"I wanted a word with you, Professor" he said.

"I presume that you think it of such importance as to risk being caught and given detention?" and Harry nodded. "We'll go to my office" McGonagall led the way around the corner and entered the third door on the left. "Would you like some tea, Mr Potter?" she asked.

"Thank you, Professor" Harry said. He accepted the cup and drank a few mouthfuls before McGonagall got down to business.

"What is the matter you wish to discuss?" she asked him.

"Its about Hermione, Professor. I'm concerned about her a lot" Harry said, thinking how to put what he was thinking of into words.

"What about her?" enquired McGonagall.

"Something is really odd about her of late" Harry said, sipping his tea. "She has been acting odd, asking me questions and then not saying why, getting more letters than she normally does and puts powerful privacy charms on her bed at night"

"How do you know that?"

"I just came from talking to Parvati and Lavender" Harry told her. "Has she spoken to you about anything? I'm worried that somebody might have put her under a spell, charm or even some obscure potion and making her do things she doesn't want to do"

"I do know what is bothering Miss Granger" McGonagall said.

"That's good"

"But I can not, unfortunately, tell you what is bothering her" added the deputy.

"WHAT?" Harry groaned. "Why?" he asked.

"Because she asked me not to talk about it to anybody who doesn't already know" McGonagall told him.

"So it is a secret huh?" Harry asked, finishing the last of his tea.

"It is" McGonagall confirmed.

"Can you tell me this, at least? Is Hermione happy and reasonably safe?" Harry asked.

"She is" McGonagall said. "And she will be after what she has planned"

"Is this anything to do with her family?" but McGonagall shook her head.

"Trust that you have your answers" she said to him. "Now I suggest that you get back to Gryffindor before the curfew is in place" and Harry thanked her and left her office. On the way back, he felt partially at ease after being told that Hermione was safe. Now he had to get Hermione to tell him what the matter was. Clearly she had told McGonagall, so perhaps she had told Professor Dumbledore. He thought about seeing him in the morning, but decided that he would most likely get the same answer.

# # # # #

"What the…" Harry managed as he was pulled aside by Lavender. "Jesus, Lavender, I thought you were Malfoy or someone"

"Hermione got a letter this morning at breakfast" Lavender told him.

"So did I" he reminded her.

"But you didn't start smiling like a nutter in your dorm" Parvati said. "Whatever she read in that letter made her very happy indeed"

"Did she say who it was from?" Harry asked.

"She only said it was from home" Lavender said, and then she frowned. "I don't understand this one little bit"

"Well thanks, girls" Harry said. "I'll keep an eye on her from now on"

# # # # #

"Harry, my dear boy… Would I be right in assuming that Professor Snape has sent you to me?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, Sir" Harry said.

"Well that's a first" murmured the Headmaster. "He'll start using shampoo next… So, Harry, what brings you to my office? I can assure you that I have heard nothing of the Death Eaters or Voldemort himself"

"I'm worried about Hermione, Sir" Harry said, standing in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I believe I know what you want to ask me, Mr Potter" Dumbledore said. "Professor McGonagall informed me of your chat last night this morning"

"Then you can tell me-"

"-nothing at all" Dumbledore finished.

"But I haven't asked anything yet" Harry protested.

"I know what you are going to ask, Harry, but I am afraid that I can not answer any of your questions" he was told. "I promised Miss Granger that I wouldn't speak of this to anybody without her permission"

"She make you swear an oath?"

"No, not a oath"

"So you can tell me what is going on with her, Professor. I've been worried about her for a few days now. If you really can not tell me what is going on with Hermione, can you swear an oath that Hermione is happy, healthy and safe now and in the future?" Harry asked.

"Certainly" Dumbledore smiled. He _did_ want to tell Harry the truth concerning a certain student, but he had promised her a long time ago. "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do solemnly swear that Hermione Granger is safe, healthy and happy now and in the future. If I be not telling the truth, then may I be buggered by a cactus with spines on" a glow of golden light surrounded the older wizard before dying down.

"Sorry I had to ask that, Professor, but Hermione is my best friend. If you aren't telling the truth, then who can I ever trust?" Harry said.

"I understand, completely, Mr Potter" Dumbledore said. "Trust that you have your answers for now" and the door opened and Hagrid stumbled in with a large green plant.

"Sorry for bargin in, Professor, but where you be wanting this cactus?" he asked.

"You were saying?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the Headmaster.

#

Hermione was over the moon with the news she had got the previous evening, and from her parents that morning. She'd be having the operation before the holiday, and it was like the fates had given her an early Christmas present. She made up her mind to tell Harry the truth when she had figured out what to say to him. She couldn't just come up and say she has actually been a boy during all of their adventures. Her friendship with Ron was at an end after an incident where he had called her so ugly that she might as well have been a male. The comments, whilst true, had hit hard in Hermione's heart, but there was comfort in the fact that Ron was spot on and yet didn't know it at all.

"Hermione, I've got a boat from the boathouse" Harry said. "Professor Dumbledore let me have it so I can do something different. Want to join me?"

"Well I can't exactly do that at the moment, Harry" Hermione said.

"Oh, did I mention I've got a picnic basket made up by Dobby with dozens of roast beef sandwiches?"

"Alright then… I'm coming. You know the way to my heart"

"You know I do" he replied with a grin. "Right through the ribs, right?"

#

"I was thinking that we could do that another time" Hermione said as they walked along the corridor.

"At least we gathered some lake water for potion use" Harry noted.

"I'm just glad we didn't have to row back" Hermione said. It had started to rain during the little trip, so they had the boat return to the boathouse before making a run for the castle. "Maybe we can get a day before it ra-" she was pulled by the arm into a broom closet by Harry.

"Malfoy!" he told her. "We don't want him spreading stories" and Hermione understood. Both of them had got wet, and Malfoy would use that to his advantage if it were possible. As Hermione tried to turn round to face the door, she stumbled and fell into Harry's arms. The pair looked at each other before Harry dropped the picnic basket and passionately kissed Hermione – his friend returning the gesture with reckless abandon. Hermione's mind, now running only those functions needed to live, was so filled with thoughts of kissing Harry that she didn't stop to think what she was doing.

#

"What happened?" asked Neville.

"Happened?" Harry frowned.

"Between you and Hermione" Neville said. "I can understand you not talking to Ron after what he said about her, but something has happened in the last two weeks. You only speak to her during lessons, and only then when it is necessary"

"We were hiding from Malfoy in a broom closet – don't ask why – and she stumbled. I caught her before she could fall, but then we looked at each other before I dropped the basket and started kissing her. Dunno what came over me, Nev" Harry said.

"What did Hermione do?"

"She kissed me back"

"Oh" Neville said, "Well that's alright then"

"It is?"

"Hermione clearly likes you" Neville told him. "If she didn't, then she wouldn't have kissed you and screamed rape or something like that"

"So Hermione wasn't acting odd?" Harry asked his friend.

"No" Neville said, then rubbed his chin in thought. "Mind you, there _was_ three days ago"

"Oh?"

"She asked if I had any shaving cream because she had run out of the stuff" Neville told him. "I may not be the smartest in the year, but I didn't think girls grew beards"

"Unless they are the Russian Olympic squad on steroids" Harry chuckled. He had a good guess what Hermione wanted the cream for, and was sorely tempted to tell Neville the reason. Harry decided not to on account the information might cause his brain to shut down.

#

"Miss Granger, a word please" McGonagall said.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" asked Hermione.

"I have noticed that you seem a little on edge. Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

"On edge? Me?" Hermione asked quickly – too quickly.

"I have watched you over the last few days, and you seem to be avoiding Harry Potter a great deal" McGonagall told her. "You also seem to be occupied with thoughts other than your work. I know you are thinking about your operation, but there is, I fear, something else on your mind. Something concerning Mr Potter" and Hermione nodded with a sad look on her face.

"Apart from work, I try to stay away from him because of a big problem I have with him"

"Has he said anything to you?" McGonagall would have been surprised if she had said yes.

"It is more a case of what I haven't said to _him_, Professor" Hermione told her.

"You mean you have not told him of your situation?"

"No"

"I see how that would cause problems" said McGonagall. "You have been friends for a very long time, Miss Granger. You and Mr Potter are two of the best and brightest we have had at Hogwarts for many years. You compliment the other in ways even Professor Dumbledore can not figure out. I happen to know that Mr Potter has been trying his hardest to find out what is wrong with you. I have had to lie to him about your situation, and I feel awful about having to do that to him. Your friendship with Mr Potter has lasted through the highs and lows, and I think he deserves to know the truth"

"I know, Professor" Hermione had a few tears running down her cheeks. "But it isn't just that"

"Oh?" McGonagall searched Hermione's face for an answer, and she believed that she had found one.

"We… kissed" she said limply. "How can I say to Harry that I like him more than just as a friend?" Hermione sobbed. "How can I say I want to be his girlfriend? How the fucking hell can I sleep with him?" and McGonagall blinked as Hermione swore, but the Professor did not tell her off or give the girl any sort of punishment. She was, after all, under a great deal of stress.

"Drink this" she reached into a small cupboard and passed Hermione a small potion of Calming Draught. "I can not tell you what to do in this situation, Miss Granger, however I will say this: he deserves to know"

"But what if he rejects me?" Hermione asked. She was calmer after drinking the potion, and a flick of McGonagall's wand cleared the tears away and fixed the make up Hermione wore.

"Then take comfort in that the rejection was his to make. If he values your friendship as much as I suspect, I think things will go for the better. It would be a good idea, however, for you to speak to him alone"

#

It was another two days before Hermione got Harry to speak to her, but she asked that it be at night when nobody else was up. She had spent the whole day packing enough things to last her the required days of recovery after the operation, and she was a complete wreck with regards to her nerves. In a day and a half, she'd be a real girl with a real girl's body. Hermione was excited that she wouldn't have to use glamour charms and potions to keep up the appearance. The only noticeable change would be a quarter of an inch increase on her breast size, but Hermione reasoned that it wasn't too bad a payoff given the circumstances.

"You wanted to speak" Harry said. Hermione started before nodding as Harry sat in the chair in front of her – crossing one leg other the other and folding his arms.

"Um… thank you for taking the time to talk to me" Hermione said. "There are two things I want to discuss with you. The first is the kiss we had in the closet"

"I started that" Harry said simply. "It was wrong of me"

"But it was also nice" Hermione said. "I could have pulled away, but I think it was six of one and half a dozen of the other. Shall we agree that we were _both_ to blame for what happened?"

"Fine" Harry nodded. "What is the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

"What other… oh" Hermione took a hesitant breath, fidgeted with the edge of her cardigan before taking another breath and started talking. "There has been a secret I've kept from you ever since we started Hogwarts. It isn't the fact I have deep feelings for you, even though I do have them, it is just that there is something I have been worried about telling you for fear of losing your friendship"

"Like what?" Harry asked – getting the conformation he had been expected regarding Hermione's love for him.

"My name isn't really Hermione"

"That's it?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm called Harry – even if my name is technically Harold" but Hermione shook her head with a sad smile.

"My name is Herman"

"That's a guy's name" Harry said.

"And that would be because I am a guy" Hermione said.

"_WHAT?_" Harry said loudly. "But… I mean… We…"

"I know"

"You kissed me before the second task" Harry's mind was coming up with times he and Hermione had touched. "You hugged me when we went after the Philosophers Stone" he added.

"I wanted to tell you for the longest time, Harry" Hermione said.

"So why not tell me?"

"I couldn't just say it in front of everybody! I am so, so, so sorry that I lied to you all these years and deceived you, but I truly care for you…" Hermione said through the tears that spilled down her face. Harry got up and started walking up the stairs to his dorm. "Wh… Where are you going?" Hermione asked him in a pleading tone.

"To think" Harry replied, stopping to look back.

"Please don't tell anybody!" Hermione got to her knees and held her hands out in a begging pose.

"Goodbye, Hermione" Harry said. A moment later he turned back and went to his dorm.


	3. Live and Let Live

**Live and Let Live**

"You understand the risks involved?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes" Hermione replied.

"Very well" the man said. "We'll calculate everything this evening and do the operation in the morning" and after doing a few tests, he went out of the room.

"You are not going to be able to sleep tonight" Hermione's mother said.

"Would you like us to get Harry for you?" her father asked. "I'm sure that that Headmaster of yours would let him visit for a while" but Hermione said no.

"I told him about everything, but he didn't take it very well" she said.

"Maybe he is just a little bit puzzled" Hermione's father said. "He's known you as a girl for some time now, and for you to have been a boy all this time…"

"Why don't you write him a letter, and we'll see if somebody can get it to him" Hermione's mother suggested, and stuck her head out to obtain some parchment and ink for her daughter.

#

Harry sat in his dorm and thought about what he had been told. To go through everything they had and to find out Hermione was actually a guy… a shudder went down his spine at the memories of Hermione touching him. How could he have been so stupid…?

"Harry?" Neville put his head round the door. "McGonagall wants to see you in her office"

"She say why?" Harry asked.

"Something about your Transfiguration work" Neville replied.

"She in a good way or not?" asked Harry.

"Well…" Neville thought, "I don't think you'll be earning any points"

#

"Ah, Mr Potter" McGonagall waved him to a seat. "I have a letter from a friend of yours" she said, giving him a slightly oversized envelope. He thought at first it was Sirius, but saw it was Hermione's.

"I don't think I should have this" he said after a while.

"Why ever not?" McGonagall blinked in surprise.

"We're not friends anymore" said Harry.

"I don't believe it" said the Deputy. "You've been friends for years now. What has caused you to split up?" she asked.

"Hermione, Herman or whatever you call it said they loved me more then just as a friend" Harry explained.

"Ah… I see" McGonagall sighed, flicked the door shut with her wand and started making some tea. This was going to be a long discussion with one of her favourite pupils. "I suggest that you read that latter before we talk again" she advised him.

#

"Mrs Granger? Mr Granger?" a man spoke to them as the pair waited in a room for news of their son/daughter's operation. "I am one of the Doctors performing the operation as none of the Healers here have experience in the kind of work that I do"

"How is Hermione?" asked Hermione's mother.

"That is what I want to talk about" the Doctor sat in a chair on the other side of the room to the two parents. "We've completed the operation completely. We have, however, got a few problems on our hands. The magic inside of your daughter is rejecting the changes we have made to the body. The incredible healing ability is assuming this is all a mistake and is trying to put things right – according to what it thinks"

"So where does this leave our daughter?" asked Mr Granger.

"In a bit of a pickle" the Doctor said. "We had planned to start the potions after your daughter had come around and been awake for at least twelve hours. Because of this, however, we're going to bypass that and put the potions into her via drips. It is thought we could trick the body into accepting the new situation as true" the Doctor would have said more but alarms went off and he and the Grangers rushed out and found Healers trying to work on a violently jerking Hermione.

"What is going on?" asked Mr Granger.

"Your daughter is rejecting the potions we are giving her" one Healer said. "We did nothing but give them according to the Doctor's instructions. She might be unknowingly allergic to an ingredient in one of them" she added.

#

"Damned stupid cow" Harry skimmed another stone over the water of the lake. He was staying over at Hogwarts during the holiday, and he had seen most of his friends off that morning before going to his room and doing some of homework. Dobby seemed to like this very much as it allowed him more time to serve Harry personally, and he was overjoyed whenever Harry called on him for something. The castle was very empty after most of the teaching staff had left, and so Harry was left with a handful of fellow pupils, Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey. Luna would have stayed only she had gone on a trip with her father to find something called Diddymen as they worked in the Jam Buttie mines. He was brooding over Hermione's letter that he had read in McGonagall's office a few days before. He felt betrayed that his friend had not told him of their situation. He was disgusted by the fact they had kissed each other. If his friend had told him when they became good friends he would have been alright with it…

"Harry Potter?" Harry turned to see Dobby with a slightly sad expression on his face.

"You alright, Dobby?" he asked the elf.

"Yes, Master Harry. Your Grangy is nots" the elf replied.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Has she left Hogwarts?" but Dobby shook his head.

"Dobby is not knowing why. Dobby be only knowing Professor Sprouty be wanting you at once" and Harry touched the elf's hand and was taken to see the Professor in her office – the only one of two Harry had never seen before.

"You may go about your business, elf" Sprout said.

"Hang on…" Harry said. "Professor, Dobby has a name – please use it" and the teacher blinked in surprise.

"Thank you for your help, Dobby. You may go about your other business" she said and Dobby gave a single nod and popped away. "You care about that elf, don't you?" Sprout shook her head. "I'll get to the point. Hermione Granger's parents have contacted the school to say their daughter has had an allergic reaction to the operation and the potions given to her later on"

"Is she going to be alright?" Harry asked. Despite not having spoken to her since the evening of her confession, Harry would not want something terrible to happen.

"I wish I could give you bad news, but I couldn't lie to you – not with something like this. Miss Granger is close to death. Healers are working around the clock in their labs to come up with something. I am sorry to say that nothing seems to be working and they don't expect her to live" Harry went pale, turned around and walked straight out of the office. Sprout would have gone after him to ask if he was alright, but she decided that Harry's power was not one to risk getting on the wrong end of.

#

Harry walked straight to the dungeons and went into the store room where all of the various potions ingredients were kept. A list of everything was kept by the door and he took it off the hook, looked through the pages of parchment and found what he was looking for. Putting the Bezoar into his cloak pocket, he returned to his dorm and got his wand holster which he put on and inserted his wand into. As he walked to McGonagall's office – the nearest staff member's office – he found himself amused by the fact Snape, of all people, should have some small part in helping Hermione. He'd be so shocked by the situation that he'd probably give Harry some points for Gryffindor! Getting into the office was no problem as Harry had long ago learned to pick the security charms on his Head of House's office because she had told him of them in secret. This was because she knew that sometimes Albus Dumbledore would not be around to tell anyone of a new password for his own office.

"St Mungo's" Harry threw in some powder and stepped into the flames – and getting transported to the magical hospital.

"Your name and purpose of visit?" the witch at the reception desk asked without looking up.

"Lord Voldemort, and my business is to kill muggles. I would like to know where Hermione Granger is staying please" Harry said.

"Fifth floor – room 1701"

"Thanks" Harry hissed and walked away. It took the witch a full five minutes to realise the name given to her and called the Aurors at once.

#

"It has been a while since we last saw you, Harry" Mrs Granger said as she embraced him – feeling him flinch as he did so. After all that he had been through, he still had issues with hugs and affection from his abuse at the hands of the Dursleys.

"Long enough" Harry replied as he shook hands with Hermione's father.

"I assume you got the message about Hermione" he said.

"I did" Harry told the pair, "And I came as soon as I could. We've not talked for a while since she told me about her true self, but that doesn't mean I don't wish her ill. I've brought a Bezoar with me to see if that will work. I don't know if the Healers have tried it yet, but it should save her life. Even so, it will be touch and go depending on the seriousness of the situation at hand"

"Thank you, Harry" said Hermione's mother. "She'll be glad to know that, despite your argument, you are here to wait for good news"

"I am more angry at not having known all these years but she is still my friend. We can work out the problems later" Harry turned to the nearest Healer and gave them the stone.

"This might work, my boy. We shall try this at once" and rushed off to spread the news.

"While we wait, would you mind telling me everything?" Harry asked. The Grangers nodded and the three went into the private waiting room and started to explain what was going on.

#

"Hermione is much more stable" said the Healers. "However, we must keep her in for at least another week so we can ensure she has recovered"

"Will she be alright after that?" Harry asked them.

"More or less" said one of them. "She will need to adjust to her new body balance and things like that…"

"Can I go in and see her?" he asked.

"She is still hooked up to some items" said another Healer. "The sight would be too distressing for you"

"More distressing than remembering the deaths of your parents every night for sixteen years?" Harry replied coldly.

"Maybe not…" said the first Healer. "You may go in for ten minutes only" and Harry nodded a thanks before going inside the room. Hermione was lying on the bed with her hair fanned out around the pillow. She looked very peaceful, and could not have known about the drama she had been the centre of.

"Oh, Mione…" he shook his head. "Why didn't you just tell me? You silly, silly girl…" and conjured up a chair to sit on.

#

Thirteen hours later, and Harry was still at St Mungos waiting for news of Hermione waking up. The Healers couldn't get him to go back to Hogwarts as he outright refused to leave unless Voldemort himself was knocking on the school gates.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry said to one of the Healers.

"You have just done so, but I am sure one more can not hurt"

"When you say Hermione is completely a girl now, does that she could…" Harry shrugged.

"Indeed" said the Healer. "She could have sex whenever and however she likes. We have done some DIY inside her body to allow for a baby if she is in a relationship that gets that far" and Harry chewed that over for a long time.

"Do you have anything about this that I can read?" he asked. "It might help me to better understand where Hermione was coming from" and the Healer nodded. "I will send for some of the texts for you. I suggest that you get something to eat, Mr Potter. Your friend will not be awake for several more hours still"

"Alright" said Harry. "I'll be in the canteen" and headed off to where the lifts could be found.

"That boy…" the Healer watched him go. "I have never seen such friendship. Most people would have left after two hours…" shook his head, turned round and went to order some books sent up for Harry to look over.

#

"Mr Granger. Mrs Granger. I am afraid there has been no change in your daughter's condition, but we are working on a way to bring her out of the magic induced sleep" said a Healer.

"What about him?" Hermione's father nodded at Harry.

"He won't leave" shrugged the Healer. "I have never seen such immense loyalty to another person. We tried to give him a bed to sleep in"

"What was his reply?" asked her mother.

"I think it was 'If she doesn't rest, then neither do I'. It has been over a day now, and that boy just keeps on going. I think he must be like the Energiser Bunny at times"

"It would be nice" said Harry, "If people talked to me – not about me – when I am in the room" and he shook the hands of Hermione's parents. "I am afraid she hasn't woken up" he added. "If she doesn't do that by nine, I'll try something myself"

"What is that?"

"Lean close to her ear and tell her she is going to be late for lessons" Harry grinned. "It always works at Hogwarts" he added.

"Given the fact that she never told you of her situation, why do you still want to be her friend?" asked Hermione's mother.

"Because she is still my friend" said Harry. "I would have never told anybody her secret. Right now she is not very well and she needs help. We can talk about all this later"

"I see" Hermione's father said.

"I hope you do, Sir" Harry told him. "It is a matter of honour and of duty that I am by her side when she needs help.


	4. Hermione Explains

**Hermione Explains **

"Mr Potter?" a Healer shook him awake.

"Is Hermione up yet? Is she alright?" he asked quickly.

"Miss Granger is perfectly alright" the Healer assured the boy. "I thought you would like to be watching when she comes around from the sedatives" and Harry nodded a thanks.

"Your elf brought a fresh set of clothes for you" the Healer handed over a small parcel. "There is a shower room down the corridor which I have closed off for you to use. Hermione can wait until you are finished and her parents arrive"

"They went home?"

"As you should have"

"I don't have a home" Harry said bitterly, "Not really…" but the Healer didn't press on that at all. Harry went down to the shower, passing and greeting Healers he had spoken to during the night. He had not falling asleep at any point in the night, but kept his eyes glued to the monitors that showed Hermione vital statistics – they had not changed all the night. While he was in the shower, Harry pondered on why Hermione would keep it secret about her condition. He was, he knew and remembered, repulsed by her revelation – but why? He knew that it was a shock to him, but, he reasoned, anybody would be if they found out that stuff under the same circumstances.

# # # # #

"ARGGGHHHHH!" a scream caused Harry to finish the walk back at a run. He turned a corner to find a pair of Aurors guarding the door to Hermione's room.

"Wait outside, Sonny" said one of the Aurors. "Otherwise we will have to take you in for obstructing"

"But I've been here with Hermione. I have to know what is going on"

"Madam Umbridge is taking care of business. The person you know as Hermione Granger has been declared a menace to our world" the Auror said.

"She is binding its magic" the second one said.

"What is going on here?" the head Healer for the shift asked.

"Umbridge is in there and doing stuff to Mione!" Harry fumed.

"I demand you step aside" the Healer said as others gathered around.

"We can't" said the second Auror. "We have orders to stop people from entering"

"To hell with this" Harry said, took his wand out from his pocket and cast a pair of _Crucio_s followed by two stunners.

"Do you know what you just did?" the Healer asked.

"Yes" Harry said, "And it is all perfectly alright" and stepped into the room. "_Impedimeta_! _Stupify_!" and Umbridge dropped to the floor. The Healers rushed in and discovered that very little damage had been done to Hermione, and a few additional potions was that was required to repair the damage done. The Aurors and Umbridge were shoved into a bathroom until the DMLE assault team arrived – finding their quarry with his feet up on a table doing the crossword. They wanted to arrest Harry there and then, but he explained that his use of the Unforgivable was perfectly alright due to the fact he was being prevented from saving the life of a magical whom was in danger. The team took Umbridge and the Aurors back to the Ministry for some very intensive questioning.

#

"I'd like to thank you for what you did for our daughter" Mr Granger said, shaking Harry's hand as he spoke.

"It was my duty, Sir" he replied. "One of my own house… one of my friends… was in trouble – I had to help"

"Of course" Hermione's mother nodded gently in understanding.

"I understand you have to face a panel into your actions" Hermione's father said, looking at the Healers as they administered an Anti-Dose to his daughter to bring her out of the induced sleep.

"Madam Bones said it was standard practice for a witch or wizard to face one after an Unforgivable is used in good faith" Harry said, moving closer to the bedside as Hermione began to move – waking up in the blink of an eye.

"You know something, I swear we owe you our daughter's life" her mother said.

"A good thing you are not a witch" said Harry. "Otherwise I would be collecting on that debt" he finished with a chuckle.

"Mum? Dad? _Harry_?" Hermione frowned from confusion and deep sleep at her friend.

"That's what it says on me birth certificate" he shrugged. "How are you Mione?"

"Better" and Hermione's eyes widened and she pulled back the covers looked underneath and then back up – repeating several times over.

"You look it" her father said. "You gave us quite a scare, Bookie Wook, and Harry was here the entire time…"

"What?"

"I fancied a holiday" Harry smiled. "And they have this great gift shop with all sorts of cool t-shirts" and gestured to the one he was wearing.

_I came to St Mungos, and all I got was this lousy Enema_

"Did you let the Weasley twins make those?" Hermione asked the Healers.

"We got a good deal" one of them said.

"We'll give you some time alone" the lead Healer said, ushering the others out of the room.

"How does it feel to be a girl?" her mother asked.

"Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders" Hermione replied, and she looked at her friend. "Harry… I… You…"

"Look, Mione, it was my fault what happened at Hogwarts. I shouldn't have acted the way I did" Harry said.

"No…" Hermione whispered. "I should have told you everything the minute I trusted you. If anything, Harry, our argument was entirely my fault"

"You're right"

"Of course I am right – I said it was all my fau- HARRY!" Hermione realised what he had said.

"It was worth an Unforgivable to see you smile again" Harry said.

"Huh?"

"Your young friend here used a banned spell or two when the Umbitch woman attacked you" her father said.

"Umbridge" Hermione corrected.

"I think he was right the first time" Harry laughed. "Look, I really have to go. I'm AWOL from Hogwarts and I have to face this panel in about an hour and a half" and, assured and satisfied that Hermione was alright, he left her alone with her family.

# # # # #

"Mr Potter, you stand accused of using an Unforgivable on two Aurors" Madam Bones said. "I understand that you claim an exemption from imprisonment"

"That's right" Harry nodded. "It was in the defence of a Witch who was under attack" he explained. "I tried other methods, as witnessed by others, and was forced to use an Unforgivable in order to save the Witch's life. I can, if you'd prefer, show you the entire account if you can get a Pensieve" and Bones ordered one to be introduced to the proceedings. Harry copied the memory and placed it into the bowl – showing the entire panel what really happened earlier that day.

#

The panel had, naturally enough, cleared Harry of any charges and levied some at Umbridge and the two Aurors. He returned to St Mungos and spent more time with Hermione and her family. The boy couldn't believe how much genuine love could be shown by two people towards their child – making him wonder what his parents would have been like towards him if they had been alive.

"You alright, Harry?" Hermione's father looked up at him.

"Mmm? Oh… Yeah…"

"You don't sound or look it"

"I was just thinking about my parents" Harry told them. "I never knew my parents, so I don't have any happy memories of either of them. Looking at you and Mione, I wondered what love was like"

"You don't know what love is?"

"I do, but not towards me. My relatives do not exactly treat me with love and respect" Harry said bitterly. "I… I better get back to Hogwarts" but Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, you are just as much a part of my family as my parents are. You stay if you want to…"

"Thanks"

#

That evening, Harry was going to go back to Hogwarts when the question was finally asked.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you want to do what you have gone through?" he asked.

"You mean the whole process of going through the changes and operations – stuff like that?" Hermione asked and Harry simply nodded, sat in the large armchair, tapped the heater up a point or two and settled down for the story.

"It has" he admitted, "Been at the forefront of my thoughts. I understand that you think you were born in the wrong body and all that, but _how did_ you know?"

"I didn't realise at first" Hermione replied. She eased herself up and adjusted the pillows to support her back so she could sit up and talk easier. "I grew up liking Action Man and stuff like that, but one day I suddenly started to take an interest in dolls, Barbie and Ken, dresses… My parents decided it was just a phase of sorts, but I kept at it until I convinced them. I knew I liked boys, even at that age, but I wasn't gay or anything – just different. I went to the library and started reading everything I could I think of about sex and stuff – the differing types, rather than the act of sex"

"I see" Harry said, taking it all in.

"When I found the stuff about Transgendered persons, I suddenly knew that is what I was – a girl born in a guy's body. Mum and Dad took me to see loads of specialists all over the country, and they all confirmed that I had Gender Dysphasia and that I could get 'treatment' for it"

"What was it like living a double life?" Harry asked.

"Very difficult" Hermione took a moment to think before continuing. "When I hit puberty, I found that I was aroused looking at attractive boys"

"Oh, and I bet that you would get an erection…" Harry nodded knowingly.

"It was only because of a combination of pills and potions that I could keep them down to a minimum. My day in the hospital wing a month was to allow for a potion to clear the system of the other potions" Hermione said.

"Your day off a month?" Harry asked, and Hermione blushed and nodded. "I kinda figured you just had bad period pains or something. You ever…" he shrugged.

"Never" Hermione squeaked. "But I used to fantasise about good looking boys and men – same as other girls"

"Who?" Harry was curious.

"I don't want to say"

"Mione… Don't make me call in that life debt you owe me" Harry wagged his finger jokingly.

"Volvier Fudd" Hermione mumbled.

"I don't speak mumble" Harry pressed her.

"Oh, alright… Oliver Wood" Hermione's face went a nice shade of crimson.

"Anybody else?" and Hermione, knowing she couldn't back out now, listed a few others.

"I fancied Oliver Wood and both the Weasley twins"

"YES!" Harry cried out in triumph.

"Huh?"

"We had a bet going on round the dorm. I bet that you fancied both the Weasley twins _and_ Oliver Wood. I win twenty Galleons" Harry did a little jig.

"Git"

"Why thank you, good lady" Harry half bowed to her. "Of course, you always wanted me"

"Since the moment I saw you" Hermione admitted and briefly went crimson again. "I wished to be your girlfriend after I saw you. I _wanted_ to be yours after the Troll incident in first year. Watching you charge in and take on the thing made me feel all tingly inside. If I'd been a girl then" Hermione added thoughtfully, "I'd have either come on the spot or become dripping wet"

"Nice to know" her friend muttered. "So" he said, "What happens now then?"

"I stay in here another day or two – just to be on the safe side. Then I go home and spend the rest of the holidays with my parents"

"I meant your new body. Not as if you can take it for a test run" Harry laughed softly. "The Healers said you can have children and everything" he went on to say he had been reading a lot of texts while Hermione was on the edge.

"I can't actually conceive the normal way, so it would be a magical version of IVF" Hermione told him, "The whole sex thing can happen, even if there is no impregnation going on, so I can carry my own child and all that. I wonder what it will be like to carry my own baby" and a sudden pain crossed over her face. "Would you mind going outside for a while – I need to…" she nodded her head at the items next to her bedside.

"Ah…" Harry got up and headed for the door. "I'll be at the canteen getting a load of tea and sticky buns"

"At two in the morning?" Hermione asked, looking at the bedside clock.

"Be that way" Harry huffed. "I'm not going to bring you any!" and he waltzed out the door.

"DAMN YOU POTTER!" Hermione shook her fist at the closed door. "I LOVE STICKY BUNS!"

#

He didn't bring any back because he knew his friend would be asleep. Figuring that a few more hours wouldn't do much harm, Harry stepped into her room and sat in the armchair to watch over her. When Healers came in to check on Hermione, Harry's hand remained on his drawn wand at all times. They never said anything at all about it as they knew that they would die if they hurt Hermione in any way. When the morning came, he was satisfied that all was well and that he would return to Hogwarts – with the armchair. He had, in that odd English way, become attached to the thing and was going to take it back with him. Hermione's parents came at about half seven and it allowed Harry to go back to Hogwarts and introduce his body to his bed.

"Mr Potter, where have you been?" Dumbledore asked. He had returned to the school when Sprout had informed him that Harry had not returned to Hogwarts.

"Shopping"

"For four days?"

"It was a very _big_ shop, Professor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with my bed – I don't want to be late" and Harry plodded to his dorm.

#

"Ah" Sprout saw Harry the following morning, "I have been looking for you, Mr Potter"

"Professor?" Harry said, now showered, shaved and looking as devilishly handsome as he always did.

"I have had a letter from Hermione Granger" the teacher said. "She and her family have invited you to spend the rest of the Christmas holidays with them. I think" the woman lowered her voice, "They want to thank you for staying by Hermione's side during her… _problems_"

"How will I get there?" Harry asked.

"I will take you there myself this afternoon" she said. "I presume there are some things you wish to get down Diagon Alley" and Harry nodded.

"Thank you, Professor" Harry said, "But I can find my own way around"

"Are you sure you can find the Ministry?"

"I did last year, Professor" Harry shrugged. "All I'll do is to look for a group of incompetent people and trace the line back"

"A good method" the Professor agreed. "I will take you to Diagon Alley myself. There are a number of items I want to buy anyway. I shall meet you in my office at half one"

"Where?"

"My office"

"No, Professor, I have never been to your office"

"Oh… Well, it is next to the Hufflepuff dorms"

"Right, thanks" and Harry went to his dorm to start packing. As he did so, he remembered something that Hermione had told him when they had gone shopping in Diagon Alley that summer. He wondered if it was still there…


	5. Hermione Becomes A Girl At Last

**Hermione Becomes A Girl At Last **

"Harry!" Hermione nearly jumped into his arms.

"Let him breathe, Hermione" her mother said with a smile. "It is good to see you once more, Harry" she said to him.

"Thank you for inviting me" Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

"It was all Hermione's idea" her father said – he was standing at a safe distance from his daughter. He knew, all too well, the effects of accidental magical coming from her. "She knew you would be staying at school because of your relatives, so she asked if you could come over and spend the holidays with us"

"Thank you, Sir"

"Sir?" Hermione's father frowned. "I get a Knighthood in the New Year's Honour list?" and Harry laughed.

"You come and sit in the living room" Hermione nearly dragged her friend along the hallway. "I'll get you a mug of hot chocolate and something to eat"

"She has" her mother began.

"Got it" her father put in.

"BAD" they said in unison.

#

By the time that dinner was served, Harry had been given the complete tour of the Granger house – though Harry thought it more like a palace than just a normal house. The meal, Chicken Kiev and Roast Potatoes, went down very well with the boy and he even asked for a second helping. Hermione's mother, having been warned about Harry's situation regarding food, had made more than was needed as she knew he would be hungry – more so after what had happened the last few days.

"Looking forward to tomorrow morning" Hermione said after they had all finished.

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"It is a family tradition of ours to open a single present on the first day of Christmas" Hermione told him. "I've already got yours wrapped up and under the tree"

"Oh" Harry looked glum.

"What is it?" her father asked.

"Hermione and me were having an argument… I didn't actually get her anything because I thought our relationship was over and done with" he shrugged.

"I don't mind, Harry" Hermione assured him. "It is, after all, better to see you get something at Christmas that you actually like – and not coat hangers or fifty pence pieces from the Dursleys"

"I thought you made that up" her mother said.

"She didn't" Harry said. Harry disliked talking about what had happened to him at the Dursleys, but he poured everything out to the adult Grangers, and both were horrified by what he said.

# # # # #

"I can't believe how much came down last night" said Hermione, looking out of the guest bedroom's windows outside. A huge amount of snow had fallen during the night and the house was snowed in.

"Snowed in and with only tinned food to eat…" Harry shrugged. "This sounds just like the second Famous Five book to me" and Hermione laughed her delightful, warming laugh – reminding Harry of a Pinball machine lighting up when you won a free game.

"If we could use magic then we'd have this cleared in seconds" she said.

"Maybe I can help there" Harry dived into his bag and pulled out a magic mirror. "This connects to madam Bones of the DMLE" he explained. "She said to only use this in an emergency, but I guess that being snowed in like this could count as such" he held the handle and requested madam Bones.

"How did you get that?" Hermione was curious.

"With Voldemort and all that lot out there, Madam Bones wanted some way of contacting me at any time of the day or night. From what I gather, it works on the same way that Sirius's mirror does" he would said more, but Madam Bones's face swam onto the mirrors face.

"_You in trouble, Mr Potter?_"

"Not exactly, Ma'am. I'm not under attack as such, but the Granger house has been snowed in and none of us can get out. Because neither me or Hermione can use magic outside of school, except to defend ourselves, we're completely stuffed. Can you send some help please?"

"We'd be willing to pay for it" said Hermione.

"_With what?_"

"Um… erm…"

"Mince Pies and mulled wine" Harry said.

"_Be there in five minutes_" and Bones disappeared.

# # # # #

"Goodbye and thank you!" Hermione's mother called out. The three rather tipsy Aurors saluted her with a bag of mince pies each and apperated away. "What very nice people" she said.

"And, judging by how much wine you plied them with, very drunk people" Daniel said. "So, Harry, what would you like to do?" Hermione's father asked him. Harry was finding it hard to use his first name of Daniel – or Hermione's mother's of Emma. At one point, stuck as to what to call them, he had referred to the parents as Mr Hermione's Dad and Mrs Hermione's Mum.

"I don't know" he replied.

"Must be something" Hermione said.

"I don't know really" Harry shrugged. "I wasn't exactly top of the Dursley's concern list after all. I wouldn't mind going sledging and going out for a meal tonight" he said.

"Okay – we'll go in an hour" Emma said. "I know just the place to go" and they prepared to go sledging.

"Tell me something, Harry" Hermione said as she helped him go through and get his warmest clothes, "Do you really mind what happened between us?"

"Not really. I'm upset that we went through so much and you never told me about it, but I suppose it is all alright. After everything I told you about my life with the Dursleys, I guess that I felt betrayed and a little hurt" Harry replied. He shook his head sadly as he pulled out a pair of jeans that was too baggy and started hunting for a belt.

"The Healers told me that you came with a Bezoar to give me" Hermione said. "From what they said, the thing saved my life… _You_ saved me from dying, Harry" and Harry looked back at her. "I owe you my life" she finished.

"I guess that you do" Harry replied, and then he frowned as he saw his friend had her wand out.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, do surrender myself and my rights to Harry James Potter in recognition of his saving of my life after I was facing cer-" she was cut off by Harry smacking her wand out of her hand. "I was trying to pay you back!" Hermione protested.

"I know that, Mione, and I appreciate the thought" Harry said. "But that would make you a slave to my whims and desires. You would have no free will of your own. I could, if I wanted, order you to let me rape you and kill your parents. If I _ever_ have a cause to call in your debt to me, I shall tell you about it well in advance. I find it odd that you want to be a slave to me when you hate slavery yourself"

"But I thought you would want your own piece of action. A girl you could shag without any trouble or worries. One who would never complain about anything you did to her"

"Maybe that is what most teenage boys fantasise about, Mione, but I would never have a girl like that under my control. If we both had a controlling kink or something…" Harry smiled and handed Hermione her wand. "I would never force you into doing something that you would find distasteful – even if it was all legal" he said softly.

"But I read that I owe you my life"

"That is what is said in some book on old customs or stuff, but, Mione, I don't give a damn about all that rubbish. I only care about what is good and right and I don't think that is it. If I call in the debt owed to me, it will only be for a good and honest reason"

"You're…" Hermione choked. "You're very sweet and noble, Harry Potter" and, standing on her toes, the girl kissed him softly on the lips before leaving the guest room with tears in her eyes.

"I'm getting too soft in my old age…" Harry shook his head and continued to find a belt.

# # # # #

"Oh, Mum…" Hermione sobbed. "You should have seen them all"

"Seen what, Hermione?" Emma asked.

"The clothes his horrid relatives make him wear when he isn't at Hogwarts" Hermione said. "He gets hand me downs from a cousin his age but a million times larger than him"

"Hardly a million times, sweetie" Daniel said from Hermione's other side.

"From what Harry said to me once, Dudley, his cousin, once went to Seaworld and was mistaken for an escaped Whale. And, if that isn't enough, they beat him for being magical and for being better than Dudley"

"Where does he live?" asked Daniel and Hermione automatically gave the address and then went into more sobs. When she looked up, Harry was jumping up the stairs after having evidently overheard them talking.

# # # # #

Harry had thought that the Grangers would hate him and started packing when Hermione came running into the room to stop him. At the same time, Daniel had picked up a box and gone out. It wasn't until just after half past ten that night he returned with a satisfied look on his face.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't believe that people could be that cruel to the only living reminder of their sister, but I guess that I was very wrong. Hermione told me where the Dursleys lived and I went over there"

"What did you do then?" Harry asked.

"I shot them"

"_WHAT_?" Hermione squeaked.

"I was only joking" Daniel said. "I just blew out the tires on their car and told them Harry would never be returning to the house ever again"

"But I have to" said Harry. "Professor Dumbledore said about Blood Wards and stuff"

"That wouldn't work any more" Hermione said. "They would only work if Voldemort hadn't come back from the dead. But, seeing as he has your blood in him now, he can just walk through them at will"

"Dumbledore lied to me?" Harry asked slowly.

"Maybe he didn't realise…" Hermione replied. "Besides, you can stay with us forever, and ever, and ever and ever…" and Harry couldn't help but laugh and smile.

"I'd like that" he said. "I think I would like that very much" and got a hug from all the Grangers.

"Harry?" Hermione waited until her parents had gone to the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come to my room after Mum and Dad have gone to bed? I want to talk to you, and then would be the best moment for some privacy"

"Alright" Harry told her.

# # # # #

"Its me" Harry called through the door.

"Come in and lock the door" and he did so.

"What is so important we need to meet at midnight?" Harry asked. "Going after another Philosopher's Stone are we?" he joked.

"I think not" Hermione replied with a weak smile. "I have been thinking all about how I owe you my life, and that I have to repay you somehow" and Harry stopped her then and there.

"I don't want a slave, Mione. And I think that Dobby would be more then a little ticked off with me…" Harry smiled.

"You've never had sex have you, Harry?" Hermione whispered, biting her lip as she spoke. She had never been so nervous since the time she had faced the Transfiguration and Potion tests set by Snape and McGonagall to guard the Philosopher's Stone.

"Does my left hand count?" Harry grinned.

"No"

"Then, I am afraid, the answer would have to be no" Harry replied. He had an inkling as to where this was going to go, but this could just be a curious Hermione – something he loved and adored. Hermione stood from where she had been sitting on the bed, reached down to her waist and allowed the robe to fall into a silky puddle by her feet.

"I need this, Harry" she breathed. "I _want_ this. Make me… Make me a real girl…" and Harry stood in awe of the perfection that was his best friend.

"My compliments to your tailor…" he said quietly and covered the distance so fast Hermione was sure he apperated. The girl, understandably, was pleased with her new body as it had been crafted to her specifications. She had designed it with one purpose, and _only_ one purpose, in her logical and organised mind – make her new body compatible to Harry Potter. The only issue was that, to aid the skilled Doctors and Healers, she had put a label regarding her breasts. The team, however, had assumed this to be correct and her chest now bore the legend 'Breasts – This Way' – St Mungos would have a remedy in a few days.

"Am I… Am I beautiful?" Hermione hesitated.

"Yes" Harry said carefully. "You don't have to do this for me"

"I know that" Hermione whispered. "But I want to do it for you. I have never wanted something more then this – not even becoming a girl"

"I don't know what to say" Harry looked over the amazing body of his best friend. He now knew what perfection looked like – Hermione. The name, he thought, suited the graceful body that stood naked to him.

"Please…" Hermione begged him. "Please take me any way you want to… Make" Hermione tilted her head and pressed her lips to his – finding it easy to get past and battle briefly with his tongue, "Make me a real girl… Make me complete" and Harry did as was requested from him. By the time that they had become both sated and too tired to go on, it was nearly three in the morning. Neither of them had been in so much bliss, and they had done things that neither of them had thought about except in their most private of dreams and desires. With Hermione not being able to conceive via natural methods, she was able to push Harry to his very limits and have him fill her up several times over. When she had tried to give him oral sex, she had nearly drowned in the amount that came from him – much like Harry when he did the same to her. Afterwards, they lay together in the sheets and covers stained with the juices of their passion and lovemaking, and, with a loving kiss that held the promise of more nights to come; they fell asleep in each other's arms.

#

"Odd…" Emma said. "Hermione has put the lock on her door"

"Maybe she was… you know…" Daniel said.

"I suppose so" Emma used a coin to turn the lock from the outside and they went into the room. The smell of sex hung heavily in the room and it confirmed what Daniel had suspected. "Morning, Hermione!" she said cheerfully.

"Mum?" Hermione bolted upright and threw the covers over her uncovered top part of her body.

"We're supposed to be going shopping for Harry in half an hour" her mother reminded her.

"At six in the morning?" Hermione asked – her mind confused from having just woken up.

"It is actually a glorious nine o'clock, Booky Wook" Daniel said.

"Hermione?" Emma spotted some things that shouldn't belong in her daughter's room.

"Mmm?"

"Be ready in twenty minutes. We'll get you and Harry breakfast while we're out"

"Mkay" Hermione mumbled. As she spoke, a lump in the bed covers shifted.

"I am only going to ask you this once - Who" Daniel asked, "Is that with you?" and the lump rose, the covers fell and revealed a partially covered Harry.

"Morning Mr Granger" he said with a goofy looking grin on his face.

"Did you have sex with my daughter?" Daniel asked.

"Several times" Harry nodded comically.

"Make it forty minutes" Emma said and left the room with her husband. Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"If we have ten minutes for a shower, we can do it in twenty" Harry said. Hermione just smiled and found herself completely under his power and enchantment. As her body began to respond to Harry's careful ministrations, she cast her mind to how she should have told him years ago. How she should have told him the secret…

Hermione's Secret…

**THE END**


End file.
